


First Impressions

by zhengxing



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Neighbors AU, Rated E for Eventual Smut, comedy? idk, xukun thinks zhengting is a prostitute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengxing/pseuds/zhengxing
Summary: Xukun thinks his new hot neighbor is a prostitute.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> ane is back and with a new au
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> im using @bitingist's prompt from twitter. I've been made aware that someone else has already written it, but I talked to the prompter and she said it was alright for me to continue writing this since the plot is different anyway. That is to say that I am in no way stealing fic ideas!!!

 

“For God’s sake, Justin, do  _ not  _ drop my couch!”

 

Xukun awakens. Xukun doesn’t consider himself a light sleeper in the slightest, in fact, it is rather hard to get him to wake up. Only intense sounds are able to wake Xukun up, which doesn’t happen often unless Xukun sets an alarm, but today seems to be one of rarity.

 

_ Ah _ , it clicks to Xukun – his new neighbor must be moving in today. Xukun distinctly remembers hearing it from his old neighbor himself that he’d be moving, and that Xukun would therefore be getting a new neighbor. Xukun will admit he’ll miss his old neighbor, a kind man named Jeffrey that was always politely quiet and ate too many eggs, but it was never of Xukun’s business what his neighbor did. The key point was that Jeffrey was  _ quiet _ , and so far this new neighbor is showing anything but quietness.

 

Xukun hears a loud thump hit the ground, and yelling immediately following it.

 

“HUANG MINGHAO I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!”

 

Oh yes, his new neighbor is anything but quiet. Xukun groans, shutting his eyes from the light threatening to burn his eyes. Perhaps he’s cranky from just waking up but he already doesn’t have a great feeling about his new neighbor, which is fine because he really doesn’t have to get along with each person that happens to live next to him. He’ll just ignore them if it really comes down to it.

 

Xukun can understand that moving can be a hassle, he’s been there himself, but never has he seen someone be so loud while moving in. Xukun hears all sorts of rustling, creaking, thumping throughout the day, and most importantly yelling and mischievous laughter. Xukun has worked out that there is more than one person moving in, at least it appears so to Xukun from the multiple voices he hears, but it could just be friends helping another friend move. Either way, Xukun has an inkling that this won’t be the first time that entire crew will be showing up in that house, unfortunately for Xukun’s peace.

 

Xukun wants nothing to do with these new neighbors, he really doesn’t. He completely plans on minding his own business, and there is already plenty of that to mind. He has to remind himself that he’s expected to have a new song out in only two weeks, and he has a lot to prepare before he’s going to perform it. Xukun isn’t a professional artist by any means, but he still wants to make sure that whatever he’s releasing will be the best it can be.

 

Xukun does continue to work on his new song for the following week, strumming his guitar lazily at night, but still working hard to practice. Xukun understands that by being an artist that you’re bound to make a lot of noise, which would make Xukun feel bad for his neighbors, yet this new neighbor of his challenges him in noise level. Despite being fully moved in, it is always so  _ loud _ . 

 

Xukun will admit that the curiosity had gotten the best of him, and he went about it and peeked a glance outside. Xukun will also admit to regretting it the second he did because  _ of course _ his new neighbor had to be freaking gorgeous – like godly, jaw dropping, dreamy gorgeous. Xukun wasn’t totally sure if the man he saw was even his neighbor, well, not until he kept peeping out of his window and seeing that man most frequently.

 

Just from Xukun’s view, he can tell that the man is either tall, or just has never ending legs, or perhaps even both. He always stands tall, his back strictly straight, always dressed to perfection. And his face – all proportioned by God himself, his smile being the finishing touch. Perhaps that’s why Xukun always sees him smiling, revealing those pearly white teeth of his. If not smiling, Xukun sees him scolding his friends.

 

The friends, Xukun has come to piece together, probably don’t live with the man afterall. Though they’re literally always at this man’s house, Xukun can tell they don’t actually live there as they all usually leave by nighttime. Maybe he babysits them – they look rather young, at least younger than the man. 

 

So Xukun’s new neighbor is absolutely gorgeous, and perhaps Xukun has developed a slight habit of looking out his window. There will still be absolutely no interaction, at least not from his part. Well, Xukun tries to convince himself of that.

 

“You’ve been strumming the wrong chords for the past 10 minutes.”

 

Xukun frowns, putting his guitar down. He doesn’t even need to look up to know that his best friend Ziyi has come over to apparently bully Xukun in his own home. Besides being his best friend, though, Ziyi is also Xukun’s unofficial manager, the key word being  _ unofficial _ , yet Ziyi treats it like it’s the most professional thing. 

 

“Hey, your new neighbor is really hot. Like really hot,” Ziyi comments offhandedly. He reaches down to Xukun’s guitar and picks it up, resting it on his lap. 

 

“I know,” Xukun grumbles, glaring at the ground. He knows his new neighbor is deadly gorgeous or else he would be distracted for nothing. 

 

“What’s his name?” Ziyi asks. Xukun hates the question – it’s the same question that’s been swimming in his head for the past week, amongst others like  _ how old is he, what does he do for a living, how does he like his eggs in the morning _ ? 

 

“I don’t know,” Xukun mumbles, his voice low. Xukun already knows he’s an embarrassment to humanity, so he really doesn’t want to hear it come from Ziyi too.

 

“You don’t know,” Ziyi repeats, his voice just on the edge of entertained. “You’ve been stalking your neighbor from the comfort of your window, haven’t you?”

 

“It’s not  _ stalking _ , it’s just… a preview,” Xukun convinces, though he can’t even convince himself of that. Okay, so maybe some may consider it  _ a bit _ like stalking. Just a bit.

 

“Preview meaning it’s warming you up for the real thing? So that means you’re going to introduce yourself  _ properly _ to him, yeah?” Ziyi pulls that ugly smirk on his face, taunting Xukun. 

 

Xukun sputters. “No! I’m not ready for that yet.”

 

Besides – so what if his neighbor is attractive? It doesn’t change anything because Xukun has already established that they are loud, a major turn off. Who knows what other flaws that person may have, and quite honestly, Xukun doesn’t want to find out. He’d rather live in blissful, oh so blissful ignorance and continue believing that besides being loud that his neighbor is a perfect model brought from heaven.

 

Someone new moving in next door to Xukun is becoming more of a problem for him than he had initially thought. 

 

“Anyway, I didn’t come here to bully you,” Ziyi starts. Xukun glares at him, compeling his best friend to smirk. “Bullying you was just a bonus.”

 

“Get on with it, oh great one. Tell Xukun why you’ve come,” Xukun says obnoxiously. Ziyi snorts, but takes a seat next to Xukun.

 

“Your performance is next week,” Ziyi says, making Xukun shiver. It is a simple sentence, a factual one at that – yet the words spook Xukun more than he would like it to. He’s sort of been in denial towards the whole thing despite spending his whole day lazily strumming his guitar. Just because he’s picked up his guitar absolutely does not mean any progress has been made. 

 

“Yes, thank you,” Xukun grunts.

 

“When I come back on Wednesday, I hope to see you already perfected the song, alright?” Ziyi warns, using his manager voice on Xukun. Xukun hates Ziyi’s manager voice the most – it actually gives him chills. Ziyi is the gentlest guy he’s ever met, but he’s seen what happens to people that don’t do as he says.

 

Xukun still hasn’t heard back from Yanjun.

 

“Okay, got it,” Xukun says, trying to not only convince Ziyi, but also himself.

 

This isn’t the first time Xukun has gotten an  _ artistic slump _ , as he refers to it, and it won’t be the last. Xukun has always managed to get through it, so this time shouldn’t be any different. Xukun is confident he’ll defeat the evils of his artistic slump – he has to.

 

Xukun has never liked performing badly, it always has to be perfect when it comes to him even if it means constantly practicing. 

 

“I hope to see you have talked to your neighbor, too,” Ziyi adds in cheekily. Xukun sputters again, growling at his friend.

 

“Don’t count on it,” Xukun barks, and he means it with every fiber of his being.

 

He will  _ not _ , emphasis on not, talk to his neighbor. 

 

//

 

Xukun talked to his neighbor.

 

It really wasn’t his intentions to, it had happened strictly by accident. You know, if by accident you mean purposely standing outside your house waiting for your neighbor to come out of his house. Either way, it happened by _ accident _ .

 

Xukun had woken up to a nice, friendly text from Ziyi saying, ‘bro get out of your house and get some sunlight i know ur ass has been holed inside ur house for days now’. Xukun had, as he does, ignored Ziyi. Why should he listen to a guy that uses ‘bro’ in every text he sends, and has a stupidly pretentious black and white instagram? It wasn’t until Xukun opened his curtains and flinched at how the sunlight hit his skin that he realized that although Ziyi pours the milk before pouring the cereal in, he sometimes makes good points.

 

That had led to Xukun being where he is now, standing like an idiot outside of his house. He had stepped out, the sun shining brightly against Xukun’s sensitive sun deprived eyes, Xukun could feel the breeze hitting his skin, could smell the overgrown grass from his yard. The mosquitos buzzing around his yard attack him at once. Xukun grunts as he hits the mosquito on his arm. What’s so good about going outside anyway?

 

Well at least he’s gotten some sunlight just as Ziyi had told him to. There’s really no other reason he should be staying outside-

 

“Hello!”

 

Xukun turns, looking around to see where the voice could be coming from. Could it be the bugs? Xukun hasn’t gone outside for quite a while, it could be possible that the bugs have developed vocal chords and are now able to speak to him. 

 

“Over here!”

 

Xukun’s ears perk up, his head turning to the direction the voice is coming from. Immediately does Xukun see exactly where his eyes have landed on: his neighbor.

 

Luckily, Xukun has gotten some time to adjust to his beauty, but he can’t help but silently admire for a couple of moments anyway. His neighbor is propped down on his knees, peacefully doing what seems to be gardening. He even has a sun hat on.

 

“Hi,” Xukun says, hesitantly stepping closer to his neighbor. As he steps closer and closer, he can see the image of his neighbor become increasingly clearer. Xukun hasn’t gotten this close to him before, especially not in real life. As he becomes more clear, it’s obvious how much more handsome the man is in person.

 

“Hello, I’ve moved right next door to you a couple of days ago,” the man speaks, standing up from the dirt. His arms are covered in dirt spots, and his face isn’t any better. 

 

“I know,” Xukun blurts out. He’s never been one to know how to filter his words, and it seems this occasion is no different. “I mean, I heard you when you were moving in,” he says, attempting to mend his previously blurted out words.

 

“Oh no, was I too loud? I’m sorry – it’s just I have these friends and they just never know how to be quiet, you know? As much as I tell them to quiet down they just don’t ever listen to me,” he says, his voice wide and sincere. 

 

Despite having gloves on, Xukun notices how his neighbor has started to fiddle with his fingers. Well, it seems he feels remorse for all the noise.

 

“You weren’t too loud,” Xukun says, the lie rotting his teeth. There’s really no point in lying, Xukun tries to tell himself, but he doesn’t want his neighbor to feel bad. At least he makes an attempt to not be so loud, and Xukun thinks that’s enough.

 

“Oh good,” his neighbor says, smiling. He’s got an even prettier smile, Xukun notes. As if he couldn't become any sweeter, the smile really sold the cake. Heck, his smile is even sweeter than cake.

 

There’s a silence that comes between them, not a single word peeping from either one of them. Xukun only continues to watch his neighbor with curious eyes, but it seems that he’s waiting for Xukun to say something. 

 

“I’m Zhengting by the way,” he says breaking the silence. _ Zhengting _ . Finally he can put a name to a face – it’s been bothering him all this time not knowing his name.

 

“I’m Xukun,” he says, though he doesn't really know where to go from here. Should he go back inside? Should he start another conversation? He doesn’t really know how to do this whole interaction thing.

 

“So Xukun,” Zhengting pipes up, smiling. “What do you do for a living?”

 

Oh, that’s easy to answer. “I’m an artist. It’s not really anything too big, just making music from my house,” Xukun replies cooly.

 

“That’s so cool! I’m sorry if this is too invasive, but does all your income come from your music?” Zhengting asks, though he wipes a bit of the dirt that’s on his forehead with his arm.

 

“You’re fine. Not really, to be honest. I wouldn’t be able to afford my house if I relied on my music money,” Xukun snorts. There’s really no point in denying or lying about his life. “My parents pay for half of it, basically. It’s only until I get a more stable job, you know, getting signed to a real studio. I want to be a producer, but the opportunity hasn’t come yet.”

 

“That’s still really cool though! I’d love to hear you play something,” Zhengting says encouragingly. Is this just friendly neighbor talk? All he and Jeffrey ever talked about was skincare and the weather.

 

“It’s nothing really. I just write songs at home and perform them every once in a while,” Xukun says, feeling his neck and face get hotter. Even if it is neighbor talk, Zhengting has at least shown _ some _ interest in Xukun and his life.

 

“I’m sure they’re great,” Zhengting comments. “You know, I work from home, too.”

 

Before Xukun can ask any further questions, he’s interrupted by the loud blasting of a ringtone. Zhengting gives him an apologetic look before picking up the call.

 

“Sorry, I have to take this. I’ll talk to you more later, yeah?” Zhengting tells him right before going inside of his house, leaving Xukun alone and intrigued.

 

Zhengting is intriguing indeed.

 

//

 

Xukun returns to house with a new wave of creativity flowing through him. Xukun doesn’t have to yell at his fingers to strum on his guitar anymore, no, they go on their own. Xukun closes his eyes, not daring look at his sheet music. Instead, he lets his fingers go out into the world blind, finding the chords on their own, getting familiar with the music. They need to learn to not be dependent on the sheet music, anyway.

 

Xukun doesn’t know what it is – whether it be the stupid tea Ziyi suggested he drink, though it quite literally tastes like ass – or if it has anything to do with his encounter with Zhengting. Either way, Xukun knows that his memory is doing wonders for him, and that he is no longer stumbling amongst himself trying to remember the lyrics he had written himself. (He doubts that tea Ziyi suggested did anything for him, though. How the hell does tea even help with memory?)

 

Either way, one thing is clear: Xukun had defeated his artistic slump. If it has anything to do with the fact that it magically happened right after his encounter with Zhengting, well, that’s neither here nor there.

 

Xukun shows up to the venue on Friday feeling completely inspired, ready to take on the stage with his new song. This has become such a frequent thing – Xukun writing a song, practicing it, performing it, that Xukun has the whole routine memorized within his bones. Xukun is ecstatic, the adrenaline rushing through his veins as he starts to perform the new song with ease, though he is still nervous in front of a crowd. 

 

The song is met with good reception, the crowd clapping loudly once Xukun finishes strumming the last strings. Xukun had gone through the entire song without making a single mistake, which he’s rather proud about. 

 

He walks off stage, automatically making his way straight towards Ziyi. The venue Xukun has performed at this time was just a simple bar, so it isn’t at all hard to find Ziyi sitting alone at one of the closer tables. 

 

“You did amazing, bro,” Ziyi tells him, extending his hand out for Xukun to take. Xukun does, even bringing his friend into a hug.

 

Xukun sits down, and right away Ziyi passes him a beer. Xukun takes it – he could really use a drink right now, afterall. Going days with only practicing, his hands getting calluses from strumming his guitar so much.

 

“Thanks,” Xukun says, his voice shaky from the lack of breath he has. He can still feel his heart hammering against his chest, the nervousness and adrenaline still not left his body. 

 

“Xukun?”

 

Xukun turns around, his ears perking up at hearing his name being called out. Once he does, he’s met with Zhengting standing before him.

 

“Hey! I just came to congratulate you. Your performance was really good! I knew you made good music,” Zhengting says cheekily, giving Xukun a thumbs up. Xukun feels his mouth dry, numb at the fact that Zhengting is  _ here, _ and saw his performance at that. 

 

He looks amazing as ever, having dressed up for the occasion. Xukun can see through the dark lighting and flashing lights that Zhengting has lined his eyes, sparkly eyeshadow patted on each of his lids. He looks stunning.

 

“Thanks,” Xukun says, his voice strained and raspy. He tries to clear his throat, discreetly at that, but even so he still feels his words lodged in his throat. “Thank you for coming.”

 

“It was no biggie! Thank Ziyi for inviting me,” Zhengting says, smile wide. He stays there standing, still staring right at Xukun. Xukun clenches his fists – what is he supposed to do? He’s really bad at conversations.

 

Plus, he can’t help but stress on the fact that his best friend was the one who invited Zhengting. Since when did those two even meet? And why, of all things, did Ziyi even invite Zhengting? They’re not even close, they’ve only really talked that one time. He didn’t think Zhengting would actually be interested enough to come.

 

“Ah, Zhengting. Why don’t you sit down?” Ziyi asks, to which Xukun is grateful for. Ziyi really saved him with that one.

 

“It’s fine! I came with my friends, so they’re probably waiting on me. This was really fun though,” Zhengting says, pointing towards a group of boys who are staring back at them. “Thank you for inviting me, Ziyi. This was fun! Goodbye.”

 

Zhengting goes just like that, giving the two friends a last wave of goodbye. Still shocked, Xukun turns back around to face Ziyi.

 

“What the hell was that,” Xukun growls, glaring at his friend who doesn’t seem the slightest moved. Ziyi just takes another sip of his beer, not paying any attention towards his confused friend.

 

“I invited Zhengting,” Ziyi shrugs. Xukun’s eye twitches.

 

“Why?” Xukun presses, his glare getting more heated the more Ziyi ignores him.

 

“Why not? He’s cool,” is all Ziyi says before changing the subject. “Did you know you have a habit of tapping your foot while performing? We’re gonna have to work on that.”

 

Xukun groans.

 

//

 

Now that Xukun has performed his song, he now has lots of free time. Lots of free time.

 

It’s eating away at him. If he’s not practicing on a new song, he’s writing, if he’s not writing then he’s really not doing anything at all. Xukun has tried to write, but coming down from such a low artistic slump has made him develop yet another one. There is no chance in hell he’ll be able to be writing songs at this rate.

 

That leaves Xukun with absolutely nothing to do. He’s tried developing new hobbies – painting left him with paint everywhere besides his canvas, crafting ended with Xukun burning his finger with the hot glue gun, and cooking left Xukun almost having to call his local fire station. At least all of this helped Xukun realize that he’s only good at music.

 

Xukun has stopped pitifully peeking out his window to watch Zhengting, and instead has started to leave his house more frequently, going through the rays of the sun for a short walk towards his mailbox. Sometimes he catches Zhengting doing the same, or watering his plants. Whatever his neighbor seems to be doing, he never forgets to call out Xukun’s name, greeting him every morning.

 

Sometimes Xukun will go to talk more with Zhengting, though it’s pretty rare. He’s left it as just friendly neighbourly talk, though he doesn’t remember talking this often with Jeffrey. It’s usually simple things anyway, like how their day was, or if they have any interesting upcoming plans. 

 

Though there is something new he’s noticed about Zhengting.

 

Xukun doesn’t peak through his window anymore,  _ he doesn’t. _ He’s just  _ noticed _ the fact that Zhengting has been having more company over at his house.

 

Of course, Xukun has long remembered all the faces that regularly come and go through Zhengting’s house. Zhengting has offhandedly told Xukun about them, of all the kids he’s managed to adopt through the years, though they’re really only a couple of years younger than Zhengting. There’s only 6 of them, and the men going through Zhengting’s house are definitely not one of them.

 

Xukun is  _ not  _ jealous. He has no reason to be jealous – Zhengting is just his neighbor after all, right? Why should Xukun care about the fact that Zhengting has had men come over his house every night for the past week? It’s really none of Xukun’s business at all.

 

It is a bit curious though. Either Zhengting has a lot of male friends and wants to meet up with them every night, or something fishy is going on. It’s always a new man every night, Xukun has noted, and they always come exactly at 10pm. 

 

_ “You know, I work from home, too.” _

 

Zhengting’s words ring through Xukun’s head, taunting at him. He hadn’t gotten the chance to ask Zhengting about his job because he was interrupted by Zhengting’s phonecall, and he’s just forgotten to ask during their other encounters. Say it is for his job – why would the job be so late at night?

 

Prostitute.

 

Zhengting is a prostitute. 

 

It must be it, right? It would all make sense, too. Working from home, the job being so late at night, and Zhengting’s good looks would definitely help him out in search for customers. Zhengting’s house is anything but humble, too. Xukun has never been inside, but from what peaks he’s gotten of it, he can recognize how lavishly Zhengting lives. Zhengting is always wearing Gucci shirts, and no at home job besides prostitution can get him that kind of money this quick.

 

Xukun needs a drink. His neighbor is hot, could be a potential prostitute, and Xukun definitely likes him. 

 

This can’t end well.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @ zhengyist
> 
> also since ive been bummed out by the lack of comments ive been receiving lately so I probably wont be updating this until i have around 5-10 comments on this chapter. I wish I didn't have to resort to this :/ 
> 
> hope u enjoy reading this :)


End file.
